The present invention generally relates to a condenser. More particularly, the present invention relates to a condenser for dehumidifying gases.
There are a variety of devices used to condense water out of a gas stream in domestic and industrial applications. Examples of known condenser devices include tube and shell heat exchangers, plate type heat exchangers, etc.
One commonly known type of condenser employs bundles of tubes located inside an enclosure. Typically, the enclosure generally has a hollow cylindrical body with a gas inlet and a gas outlet. Gas containing high humidity flows through the chamber of the enclosure and comes into contact with the tube surfaces. Coolant runs through the tubes while moist gas flows over the outer surfaces of the tubes to exchange heat indirectly with the coolant. Water condenses out of the moist gas onto the surface of tubes. The coolant and gas may either flow in substantially same direction, known as xe2x80x9cparallel flowxe2x80x9d, or in opposite direction, known as xe2x80x9ccounter flowxe2x80x9d.
There are variations of these condensers. In some of them, the bundles of tubes are arranged vertically while in others, the tubes are horizontal. In order to enlarge the heat exchange area, the tubes may be in a bent form (U-shape or serpentine shape). The tubes may also take coil or helical shapes. However, in order to increase the flow path and contact area between the gas and the coolant the device has to be large. The efficiency of heat exchange between the surface and the gas depends on the flow rate of gas and coolant. In order to achieve better heat exchange results, the flow rate has to be sufficiently large, which may impact or require ancillary equipment, such as a pump, a compressor, etc. This significantly reduces the system efficiency. Hence, all these variants tend to be bulky and suffer from low heat exchange efficiency.
Therefore, there remains a need for a compact, efficient condenser which is operable with relatively low flow rate of coolant and gas to be dehumidified.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a condenser, for cooling vapor contained in a gas flow, the condenser comprising:
a chamber having a generally circular cross-section about an axis thereof and adapted to be mounted with the axis substantially vertical;
a gas inlet opening into one end of the chamber, for supply of gas to one end of the chamber, and a gas outlet opening into the chamber, for discharge of gas from the chamber;
means for imparting a swirl component of velocity to the gas flow supplied to the chamber through the gas inlet and mounted adjacent said one end of the chamber, the arrangement being such that gas flows from one end of the chamber to the other end thereof;
means for cooling the chamber to thereby remove heat therefrom to promote condensation of the vapor; and
wherein the means from imparting a swirl component of velocity to the gas flow comprises at least one of an arc-shaped gas compartment adjacent the gas inlet and a deflector vane.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a condenser for cooling vapor contained in a gas flow, the condenser comprising:
a chamber having a generally circular cross-section about an axis thereof and adapted to be mounted with the axis substantially vertical;
a gas inlet opening into one, upper end of the chamber, for supply of gas to one end of the chamber, and a gas outlet opening into the chamber, for discharge of gas from the chamber;
means for imparting a swirl component of velocity to the gas flow supplied to the chamber through the gas inlet and mounted adjacent said one end of the chamber, the arrangement being such that gas flows from one end of the chamber to the other end thereof; and
means for cooling the chamber to thereby remove heat therefrom to promote condensation of the vapor;
wherein the chamber provides for unobstructed downward movement of condensate towards the lower end thereof.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of cooling a gas flow containing a vapor, to promote condensation of the vapor, the method comprising the steps of:
supplying gas containing moisture to a chamber having a generally circular cross-section, applying a swirl component of velocity to the gas flow and causing the gas to flow axially from one end of the chamber to the other with a helical path including the swirl component of flow;
cooling the chamber to withdraw heat from the gas and promote condensation of the vapor;
mounting the chamber substantially vertically, whereby condensed vapor runs vertically down the inside of the chamber;
withdrawing gas, depleted in the vapor, along the axis of the chamber.
The present invention provides a compact and effective condenser. The design of arc shaped chamber, deflector vane increases the disturbance of gas flow and hence increases the heat exchange efficiency. The helical flow path of coolant further provides sufficient heat exchange between the gas and the coolant resulting in high efficiency of water separation from the gas.